The Coffee Club
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Haruhi takes a trip to a nearby mall with Tamaki she realises that coffee isn't just a drink, it's an art at the Ouran Academy. A young girl approaches her and soon all of Tamaki's past with the Coffee club is revealed.


**Part 1** of my new OHSHC fanfict!  
I know, I know I need to finish some of my others and i've been gone for a VERY long time. but i'm back, and rearing to go.

I'm also taking ideas for new fanfictions!  
so drop me a message if you have any ideas, if it's an anime/manga, plot idea or even a spin off of one of my other fictions.

ANYWAY! enjoy  
and remember to like and comment :D

* * *

"Oh Haruhi~"  
I hadn't even entered the music room and there was his high pitched voice, calling out for his _little girl,_ damn rich people. I hesitated at the door, my fingers lingering on the doorknob as I weighed up my chances for a quick get away before the blond king realised I was hesitating, but it was already too late.  
"There you are, Haruhi, you're late, if you're not careful I may have to punish you for your bad time keeping" he waggled his finger in front of my face as I felt a sigh escape from my lips, this was my ball and chains, one of the reasons I was still stuck with the host club, it wasn't all bad though, having ladies coo over you all day was a slight positive. "Haruhi, I wanted to show you our new coffee set, it's from Spain, shipped in for our beautiful ladies this afternoon at the monthly tea party"  
The monthly tea party was another one of Kyoya's plans to create funds for the host club, funds that where needed to keep Hunny's cake guzzling and the Hitachiin twins excessive spending on video games alive. I made eye contact with the king and founder of the host club, his bright blue eyes always seemed to sparkle and glisten in the sunlight from the large windows in the background of the music room.  
"Tamaki –senpai, I don't really have time to look at cups right now, I promised the form room teacher I'd hand these flyers out on my free pe-" there they where, the puppy dog eyes, it's amazing how wide he could make those sapphires grow when he wanted something "No, Senpai". _Wider. "_ Senpai." _Closer._ "No". _Wider._ "fine." He jumped and hugged me, spinning around "Senpai, I'm dizzy" he stopped spinning and held me at arm's length, that's when I realised "Where is everyone else? I thought we had a meeting about this week's outfit selection for the tea party". The blond prince winked at me and took my hand without saying a word, something told me the King's impulsiveness had taken over again.

He removed his hands from my eyes; I could feel the excitement in the air as he stood before his newest idea "TA-DA!" he beamed at me, there was a sweet smell in the air that seemed to drift quickly to my nostrils, hunny? I eventually glanced around at the new costumes that lay out neatly in front of me.  
"Erm…Senpai…"  
The outfits where stripped yellow and black and each outfit had a hunny pot next to it with a small tub of hunny to keep it topped up. "Do you like them?" Tamaki squealed as he ran up to one of the outfits and picked it up as if allowing me to have a better look "look, Haruhi, I have a special one made for you, you can be the queen bee!" the outfits consisted of long trousers and shirts that where stripy to show the buzzing bees characters .  
I glanced at my costume; instead of the trousers and shirt my outfit seemed to hang a long yellow dress with black leggings and yellow shoes. "Senpai, how are you going to explain why I'm wearing a dress and no one else is? Also, you're making Hunny Senpai a hunny bee?" I raised an eyebrow before my stomach growled at the smell of the sweet hunny "But, I guess they do smell really nice" Tamaki Senpai placed his outfit down and looked at me with a quizzical pout "Daddy did good?" I cocked my head to one side debating how to break the news to him. Kyoya had said he was the mastermind behind the host clubs themes but he had been on holiday on some exotic island for two weeks so this was all on the boss' back. My stomach growled again. "Haruhi? Did you miss breakfast again?" a concerned twang ran through his voice as he ran his hand through his blond hair "Well that is not acceptable young lady!"

* * *

I remember being huddled into a limo outside the school and us driving somewhere, I'm still not sure how I got in the limo or if I even agreed to get in. _Stupid rich people._ We did, however, stop outside the mall. Tamaki Senpai's favourite place in the 'commoner' world. "We are here!" he stepped out of the car and slipped a pair of sunglasses on. _It looked like rain_.  
I stepped out after him and looked up at the mall; this was going to be a disaster.

We stepped into the busy mall, the smell of mixed foods and sweat filled the air, the AC blowing air around the vast dome "Where are we going for food, Senpai? Senpai?" I spun around looking for the tall, blond haired man who seemed to have gone walking on his own again "Senpai!" a couple of women walked past giggling and chatting.  
"He was so cute"  
"I don't think I've ever seen him around before"  
I approached the women "Excuse me, have you se-"  
"Are you looking for Tamaki Senpai?" a female voice from behind me asked before I even had time to finish my question to the ladies. I turned around to face the owner of the voice; a short, dark haired girl stared at me. She stood about my height and her grey eyes pierced through me, I couldn't help but shiver a little. "Yeah, I am, have you seen him?" She nodded and pointed towards the toy shop across the way from us. I thanked her and headed towards the toy shop where Tamaki Senpai was stood admiring all the toys and teddies.  
The shop keeper stood admiring Tamaki; she was a short, plump lady with grey hair and a welcoming smile "I'm sorry about him" I smiled slyly as I tried to move Tamaki on from his spot in the middle of the aisle, of course that's where he stood, right in the way of everyone to catch their attention, that's when it hit me. "Tamaki Senpai?"  
He stared at me a little sadly from being moved on from the shiny and pretty toys in front of him  
"Do you know a short girl with dark hair?"


End file.
